Just to be Sure
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: "Noah, I think I might be gay." And Noah knows as soon as he hears those words that he's in for a long night. NoahxOwen. Oneshot.


**Just to be Sure**

**Authors Note: Finally a legit NoahxOwen fanfic! I've wanted to write one for a long time, but I've never been able to think of anything. Even with this I'm a little unsure of my characterization. But I had to post it because there needs to be NoahxOwen fanfiction. I mean, I feel like if Owen looked more like Alejandro or Duncan we'd all be shipping the heck out of these two. Although, I also think them as just friends is awesome. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Noah, I think I might be gay."

And Noah knows as soon as he hears those words that he's in for a long night.

"You aren't gay, Owen." Noah says, barely looking up from his book.

They're sitting alone in the room that they're sharing at, what Chris has dubbed, Play des Losers Dos. It's really just a resort in Hawaii that Chris hurriedly booked the contestants into so that injuries could heal and he could avoid a lawsuit.

Still, Noah has to admit he likes Hawaii. Warm weather, good food, and no older brothers and sisters to bug him. It really is a paradise, at least when it isn't raining. Of course at the moment it is raining, which is why Noah and Owen are cramped up inside talking about sexuality.

"Okay, well, maybe bi then. You know how I have those slipups sometimes." Owen points out, not seeming concerned that he hardly has Noah's full attention.

Still, even when Noah isn't paying much attention, he knows what Owen is talking about. His slipups mostly occur around a shirtless Justin -gag- and mostly consist of Owen saying something about how hot be thinks the other boy is.

"As much as it makes me gag to think about, you're hardly the only guy who loses his mind over Justin. You aren't bi." Noah says hoping that's the end of the conversation. Every once in a while he can get that lucky around Owen. The bigger boy seems to take his word as law a lot of the time.

"Maybe… I just want to be sure. Ever since me and Izzy broke up things have felt weird." Owen confesses as he twiddles his thumbs in front of him almost nervously.

Noah inwardly sighs. He knows things have been weird. Ever since the breakup Owen's been a little different. A little more clingy and dependent… A little sadder. Although, not much. It is Owen after all. Even a sad Owen is happier than most people.

Still, Noah knows that most people in his situation would feel guilty. After all, he is the one who put breaking up in Owen's mind. And even if he does think it was the right call, because Izzy is the craziest cuckoo bird he's ever met, he guesses he could have stayed out of it.

"It's gonna be weird for awhile big guy. That's breaking up. But that doesn't mean you need to question your sexuality." Noah says trying to be gentle, although he knows he doesn't sound any differently than normal. It's not his fault he doesn't know how to comfort someone.

"I know. I guess I've just been thinking about it for awhile and want to be sure. And, ya know, I figured you could help me." Owen says a little nervously.

Noah understands what he's asking, but he can't really believe Owen's asking it.

It was back during Total Drama Action that Noah had finally admitted to Owen that he was gay.

Noah had been used to people trying to figure out his sexuality. It was something that annoyed him to no end.

On the one hand, it was irritating to have someone just blatantly ask him if he was gay. After all it shouldn't matter. It wasn't as though anyone ever went around asking people they thought to be straight if they were. Noah figured that his sexuality should only matter to people who were interested in him sexually. And even then it was still his business.

But worse than the people who just came out and asked, were the people who hinted around the subject in some sad attempt at political correctness. It was the people who knew they shouldn't care, but did anyway who really annoyed Noah. They were the ones who pretended that they would never care about something as trivial about someone's sexuality, but then did everything to figure it out. They were hypocrites. They were the ones who said things like, 'What do you think about gay marriage?' and 'Do you have anyone special in your life?', and his personal favorite, 'That guy is cute. What are your thoughts?'

It was just sad the way people hinted. Asking could be rude, but hinting around it was infuriating.

So when Noah and Owen had been hanging out alone at the empty Total Drama Action studio one day, and the subject of girls had come up, Noah had prepared himself to deal with some questions that were only there to determine if he was gay.

Owen had been talking about how much he liked being with Izzy, before he asked Noah if he was into anyone.

Noah had been curt when he said that he wasn't into anyone. He didn't plan on coming out that day, or any day where he was at the Total Drama Action studio. Noah didn't like telling people he was gay, and he had no reason to tell anyone that he only communicated with because he was forced to, although, he did like Owen a lot more than he did most people. He was surprisingly tolerable.

After that Owen simply asked Noah what kind of person he did like. At that moment Noah had been ready to snap that it was really none of the bigger boys business, when he looked up at Owen and saw his facial expression.

It was perfectly friendly. It wasn't the face of somebody trying to figure him out, but the face of someone who simply wanted to know more about him. Looking at Owen, Noah had had to doubt that his friend had even considered sexuality when he asked the question.

And it was because of that that Noah had replied with, 'Well, a big dick is always a nice quality.'

Owen had laughed hard at that, and for a minute Noah had thought that Owen might have taken it as more of a joke than he had meant it to be. But then Owen wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes and told Noah that he had meant personality wise, not _that_, which almost sent Owen into another fit of laughter.

Noah had then smirked before throwing out a few things he actually did want in a partner, like intelligence, loyalty, and a decent sense of humor.

After that sexuality didn't really come up again, except for the one time Owen tried to set him up with DJ, but that is another story.

Whether Owen never told anyone else because he thought it was a secret or because he didn't think it mattered, Noah doesn't know and doesn't really care.

What he does care about, is that he is pretty sure Owen is asking him if they can experiment together.

"Are you asking me to get freaky with you?" Noah asks with a raised brow, hoping that Owen will immediately decide that this is a bad idea.

"What?! No! Of course not little buddy! I would never ask you to do that! I mean, I haven't even taken you on a date or anything." Owen exclaims very seriously. Noah wouldn't say he is surprised.

"Well, what a relief-" Noah begins to talk, but Owen cuts him off.

"I was thinking of something, you know, lighter." Owen suggests, no longer seeming nervous.

"Lighter?" Noah asks, and he still can't believe they are having this conversation. "How do you feel about some intense handholding?"

"Haha, that's a good one, Noah!" Owens laughs, while Noah sighs. "But I was thinking a little more than that… But not a lot more! I really respect you, little buddy!"

Sometimes Noah really can't believe the things that come out of Owen's mouth. And the truth is that while handholding had been a joke, Noah had only suggested it to delay the inevitable.

"Owen, I have to tell you again that it is my professional gay opinion, that you aren't anything but straight." Noah tries again, but he knows he's going to fail.

"I know… I just- I just really want to know for sure," Owen says, sounding defeated. "I guess maybe that's stupid."

Noah sighs. He hates seeing his normally happy best friend in such a state. It's just not like Owen to get down on himself. Noah knows he will probably regret it, but he really does have to suck it up and help him. Even if he is dreading it.

"It is stupid," Noah says, just to make himself feel like he isn't being _too _nice. "But if it's that important to you, then I guess I can… Help you out." Noah struggles for a good way to put it.

"Really, Noah!? You'd do that for me?! You're, like, the best dude ever! Woo-hoo!" Owen cheers as he stands up and lifts Noah up to hug him.

Noah immediately feels all of the air go out of his lungs as Owen holds him way too tightly. Noah chokes as he tries to push Owen away.

"Come on, Big Guy, you're choking me." Noah manages to hiss out.

Owen finally realizes that he is choking Noah and immediately lets him go, causing Noah to fall to the floor.

"Heh heh, sorry. I got excited." Owen apologizes with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, at my expense." Noah mumbles as he brushes himself off.

He then looks up at Owen and it's clear that things have suddenly become awkward.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" Noah asks as looks up at Owen.

"I was kinda hoping you'd tell me. You are the expert and all. Heh heh." Owen laughs awkwardly.

Noah refrains from telling Owen he's not really much of an expert on this kind of thing. He might be gay, but he's never actually done anything with a guy before, unless you count Cody during the awake-a-thon, which he doesn't because, eww.

"I guess we just kind of do it then." Noah says as Owen finally looks him in the eye.

"Just do it?" Owen asks as he leans down a little closer to Noah.

"Yep, lay one on me, big guy." Noah jokes to calm himself before his lips meet Owens.

The kiss is soft and probably a little longer than either of them had expected it to be.

Once they have pulled away Owen begins to laugh.

"Wow, that was so weird! Huh, little buddy?" Owen exclaims, and the look of relief on his face tells Noah that he's probably realized that he is in fact straight.

"Yeah, really weird." Noah says quietly.

After all, he can't think of anything much weirder than kissing Owen and liking it.


End file.
